Hit Me!
by diadem ultimatum
Summary: Queifer/Squinoa(or Zenoa)/Selvine. A new evil threatens the world, and only two people can save it. Better summary in Chp. 2!


Hit Me!  
  
Seiftis/Queifer  
  
Squinoa/or/Zenoa  
  
Selvine/or/Zellphie  
  
A/N: My second Fic! WOO HOO, I'm proud of me! heh. Please review! The characters are © to Squaresoft, cept for Marcus.   
  
~*~  
  
Quistis Trepe looked over at her LEAST favorite student. He was obviously paying no attention to a word she was saying as she taught the class. It looked like he was actually countung the little black spots on the ceiling. She sighed, and rolled her eyes. Continuing on about how to junction a GF, she saw the over-achieving young student in the front raise his hand.   
  
"Yes, Marcus?" she called, and he smiled.  
  
"Instructor, is it true that this was where you sat..." he began, but Quistis cut him off. She hated to be so rude, but he was clearly obessessed with her. The Trepies didn't even pester her this much. He was going to ask her in the middle of her class if that was where she sat when she took this class.  
  
"Please, Marcus. Ask personal questions after class." she said, and the boy hung his head and turned deep red. Quistis felt bad for the boy. And she felt even worse as she heard a tormenting chuckle sounding from the back of the room. But before she could rip Seifer Almasy's head off, the bell sounded.   
  
"Seifer, I'd like to see you after class." she said, and watched as most of the others leaved, except for the die-hard Trepies, like Marcus. Quistis approached them, then asked them to leave. They complied, not wanting to argue with their favorite Instructor. Of course, Seifer hadn't left his seat. It was hard to believe that they were the same age, considering she was a SeeD at 15, and he had failed the exam three times.  
  
"What is it, Instructor?" Seifer asked, clearly bored.   
  
"Seifer, I do hope you know that you're failing my class." she said, and he nodded.  
  
"Is that what you held me after class for? To scold me? My dear instructor, save your breath." he said, and leaned back further in his chair.  
  
"Seifer, you're the most talented student I have, if only you'd apply yourself..." she began, but he waved a hand.  
  
"I said save your breath. I know this was your last class. Lost your liscense, huh?" he asked, and her face turned deep red.  
  
"How did you find out?" she asked, and Seifer grinned.  
  
"Cid told me. He wants to see you and me in his office." he said, and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Seifer, if you're lying to me..." she said, but he was already standing.  
  
"I'm not. And if I am, you're going to report me to Headmaster. Simple." he said, and she caught up with him, even though he was walking nearly too fast for her, considering he was at least six inches taller than she was.  
  
"Seifer...wait a second." she said, and he turned to see her turn and walk over to the new kid. He had a huge crush on her, and Seifer knew it. He also knew that there was something weird about that kid.   
  
She talked to the boy for a few minutes, then turned around where she rejoined Seifer, and they walked all the way to Cid's office without another interruption.  
  
"Seifer, Quistis, what a pleasure to see you. Have a seat, please." he said, and they both sat down, opposite of each other.  
  
"What's this all about, Headmaster? Or can I call you Cid?" Seifer asked, and Quistis kicked him hard in the shin.  
  
"Control your anger. You'll be living with each other for a long time." he said, and both of their jaws dropped. "Seifer, you've always wanted to be a SeeD, and I'm giving you your chance. As I said before, I don't want you all to become machines, so I'm giving you a special mission. Quistis, you are to accompany him, since you have nothing else planned. There is no room for discussion. I'll see you both at around 5:30 tomarrow morning to brief you. Dismissed." he said, and pressed a button that opened the doors.  
  
The two blondes left silently, refusing to look back-or at each other, for that matter. They departed only a few steps down the hallway, where Quistis stopped and turned around.  
  
"Seifer, I'll try to talk to Headmaster about lowering the time in the morning since I know how late you are up training." she said, and he chuckled.  
  
"I'll see you at 5:00 tomarrow, Trepe." he said, and continued to walk down the hallway. She stared after him for a few moments, then turned back towards her own dorm, and realised Cid was right-she was a failed instructor. 


End file.
